


Rest

by starrypawz



Series: Iron [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece set at the end of the SW Taris storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

The shuttle ride back to the orbital station was quiet.

Even Vette had little to say. Although the operation on Taris had been a success it had been a taxing one to say the least.

His Lord was seated beside him. Her head bowed.

At first he paid little mind, she was a Sith, it was likely she was drawing on The Force to replenish herself.

But he did wonder, especially as she seemed to lean against him slightly and her breathing pattern was more relaxed than what he would typically associate someone in a meditative trance with.

He was fairly certain she was in fact asleep.

He tried to pay little attention to how close she was against his arm at this point. A cursory glance indiacted the crew either did not notice this current event.

That was until the shuttle stopped and the crew made their way off the transport.

Walking past Vette smirked in his direction. The look on her fact indicated that she would be teasing him about this for a while.

Moving with care so as not to disturb Rayphara too much he spoke,  
“My Lord, We have arrived back at the orbital station”

She opened her eyes and blinked, “Good,”

“The rest of the crew is waiting, my lord.”

“Of course,”

She stood herself up from the seat and stretched slightly. Not saying anything as she made her way out the shuttle.

She turned to him, “Quinn, you look like you need some rest,”

He nodded, “I could say the same for you, My Lord”

“Hey c’mon I want to get back to the ship” Vette called out, “Slowpokes!”


End file.
